


Icing on Top

by Hapba_rin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Chubby Dean, Episode: s10e15 The Things They Carried, Feeding Kink, M/M, Possessive Sam, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapba_rin/pseuds/Hapba_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam caught Dean take the icing off of the cake at the sheriff's department and couldn't stop himself from giving in to his urges when they got back to the motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing on Top

“You just couldn't help yourself, could you?” Sam shoved Dean up against the wall as soon as they were in through the motel room door, his leg pushing between Dean’s. His brother pushed back against his chest to try and get free. “Did you think I wouldn't see you take a fingerful of icing from that cake, Dean?”

Dean groaned. He didn't understand Sam’s reaction. It was just some icing, and it wouldn't have been a problem if Sam had just let him have a piece in the first place. He said as much, too.

“What the hell, Sam? Maybe if you let me have a piece we could have avoided this whole scene! What’s with that, huh? It looked really good, too.” He was honestly a tad frightened and turned on at how dark Sam’s eyes got all of a sudden. The leg that was pressed between his moved up to press against his cock, causing him to moan out.

“You don’t even realize it, do you? The noises you make while you’re eating something you like. You sound like you’re getting off on it, and it always attracts looks from everyone within ear shot. Not to mention it brings attention to those pretty full lips of yours and gets all the onlookers hot for you.” A thumb swipes over Dean’s lips before it’s replaced with a mouth and both of Sam’s large hands slip under his pants to knead his ass and push his hips into Sam’s leg. Dean pulled back, breaking the kiss.

“That’s not-” Dean starts to protest before he thinks back to all the times he looked up from eating to see dark gazes on him and Sam asking him if he wanted alone time with his food. He tried for a different approach. “So what, I’m not allowed to eat in public? How’s that going to work out?”

“Oh you can eat in public, once you learn that the noises you make when you eat are only allowed when you’re getting stuffed full from both ends.” Dean’s mind was really starting to cloud over with everything Sam was doing to him. How can he stop making sounds that he never really realized he made before now? And what did Sam mean-

“What d’you mean stuffed from both ends?” Dean panted out. The hands at his ass left momentarily, before returning slicked with lube.

“I mean if you want a treat that’ll have you moaning, it’ll be with my cock up your ass.” Two fingers pushed into Dean’s ass and his head fell forward to rest against Sam’s shoulder. Small cries left his mouth as the fingers started up a thrusting and scissoring motion that made his legs shake. Heat was coiling in his gut with everything Sam was saying. He could definitely get behind the idea of the full feeling he would have with a belly full of food and Sam’s cock filling him.

A third finger was added to the mix and Dean was getting ready to lose it. He sped up his thrusting into Sam’s leg and back on to his fingers. He started moaning louder and just before he hit the peak all contact was gone and he fell forward into Sam’s waiting arms, too strung out to support himself. A high keening whine left him at the loss of stimulation, but he wasn't given time to complain about it. Sam was hoisting him up and carrying him toward the kitchenette table. Dean should probably worry about all of manhandling, but he kind of liked it how Sammy could throw him over his shoulder and carry him off to have his caveman way with him. It made him feel small and protected in a way he normally never did.

Sam sat him on top of the table and with one last peck on the lips he turned and went into the bathroom. Dean didn’t know what to think. First Sam can’t wait to fuck him into the wall and then he just walks away? He heard water running in the bathroom, and wondered what Sam could possibly be doing in there. He started fidgeting, uncertainty taking over now that Sam wasn’t there clouding his mind with lust.

“Sam?” His dick was aching and if Sam wasn’t going to come back and finish what he started soon Dean is going to just jack off without him. His hand was traveling down toward his dick when Sam returned and took a seat on one of the chairs, hands swatting Dean’s away before pulling him into his lap.

“You really don’t have any self discipline when it comes to pleasure. Whether it’s sex or food you just can’t help yourself, but don’t worry, my little glutton, I’m going to indulge you all you want.” Dean swallowed loudly as heat flared through him, excited and nervous for whatever Sam had in store for him. His hips were lifted up again and Sam placed a small kiss to his stomach before they were guided back down to Sam’s cock.

He whimpered as the tip pushed in, but continued slowly baring down until he’d taken the whole thing. His thighs were shaking at the increase in pressure, but he couldn’t keep himself from rocking back and forth in tiny movements for stimulation. Sam was right about one thing; Dean was a slave to his body. It just wasn’t in him to deny himself the simple pleasures in life. Especially when there were so few things they got to enjoy lately.

When Dean had picked up a steady rhythm on his own Sam removed his hands from his waist and brought them up to stroke Dean’s face. His hands smelled strongly of soap and Dean realized Sam went to the bathroom to wash the lube off of his hands, though he didn’t understand why. Green eyes closed as he relaxed into the soft touches, but opened again when one of Sam’s hands disappeared again and the crumpling of a plastic bag was heard. Sam was pulling a small cake out of the bag he wouldn’t let Dean see earlier. He smiled when he saw Dean watching.

“Told you I was going to stuff you full from both ends, Dean” He said as he opened the container. “You wanted cake so bad back there, well now you can have it. I’m going to feed it to you as you fuck yourself on my dick.”

A sharp groan left Dean’s throat and he slammed down a little harder, nailing his prostate, as a sharp spike of pleasure danced across every nerve before settling low in his belly. This really shouldn’t be messing with him so much, but Sam is literally combining three of his favorite things in the world. Food, sex, and his little brother. Now if it was just food and sex in the impala… He made a high pitched keening noise, and quickly had to reach down to grab at the base of his dick, staving off an impending orgasm.

“Look at you, almost too much, huh?” Sam gave a dark laugh, amusement and arousal warring on his features. “You really do love your food, don’t you? Well eat up!” 

A fingerful of frosting pressed against his lips and Dean sucked it into his mouth, licking all of the sugar off before sucking on it. The frosting was amazing and Dean couldn’t help the embarrassing tiny mewls coming from his mouth. Sam’s groan had Dean picking up the pace with his hips, glad he wasn’t the only one really getting off on this. 

“God, just listen to you! So hot, Dean. Love watching you eat, mmph.” Sam’s hips thrust forward and Dean dropped the finger in his mouth on a gasp. The hand pulled back to grab another piece of cake before returning, while the other hand moved down to his stomach to rub small circles into it. Dean squirmed at the feeling, but found it to be rather pleasant. 

“Sam?” It seemed to be the only word he could say at the moment. 

“I love your belly. How it’s so toned and built with solid muscle, yet still has a soft, squishy layer of flab. It’s so cute, and I love grabbing on to you and feeling my fingers dig in when I pull you close. Every time you complain about a stomach ache after eating too much I just get this urge to sink my fingers into the soft skin there and give you a belly massage.” Sam emphasized his point by pushing his hand against his belly harder before moving it around to rub at it.

Dean wasn’t sure whether or not he should feel insulted at the insinuation that he was getting a little chubby, which was admittedly true, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care either way. Not while Sam was giving him the best damn belly rub ever, and hitting more kinks than Dean ever knew he had. The fact that his health crazy little brother was a chubby chaser and apparently had a thing for Dean’s eating habits had his breath coming in shorter pants and his gut clench in warning.

“Sam! I-I’m-” He was cut off by another piece of cake being gently pushed past his lips. He whimpered around the mouthful, still managing to convey his desperation through the muffled noise.

“You’re close aren’t you? Ready to fall over that edge with the feeling of my cock in one hole and the taste of yummy cake in the other?” Dean nodded vigorously, still working on swallowing what he has dubbed ‘the little bite of heaven.’ If he didn’t cum soon he felt like he’d explode from sensory overload. He had just swallowed when Sam continued. “Go ahead, Dean, I’m close too. Gunna fill you up so good. Can’t let my little glutton go hungry.”

The pet name sent Dean spiraling, eyes rolling back as his vision went white and electricity ran through every nerve in his body. He felt Sam shoot inside him, distantly heard him moaning, and that only heightened his orgasm. Sam’s words still running through his mind.

Dean must’ve blacked out for a moment because next thing he knew, he was laying on one of the beds. The mattress dipped and Dean felt a warm washcloth cleaning most of the spunk off of his chest. He arched into the gentle touch and gave a lazy moan when there was a little more pressure as it passed over the sensitive spots on his stomach.

The washcloth disappeared and Dean whined a little at the loss, but it was soon replaced by Sam slotting up behind him and wrapping big strong arm around his waist. Giant paws rested possessively on his belly and the warmth radiating off of them paired with the afterglow he was still caught up in had Dean completely blissed out. They laid like that for some time, Sam rubbing slowly over Dean’s stomach while Dean dozed in and out, before one of them finally spoke.

“So...seems to me like you’ve got a fetish.” Dean teased Sam lightly.

“Yeah, well you seemed to be thoroughly enjoying yourself, too. You hardly ever get that worked up, let alone pass out.” Dean blushed at that, hiding his face in the pillow and giving Sam a shove.

“Whatever, I just hope you know that you can’t actually ban me from eating in public. Not to mention that what we just did is going to have me moaning every time I see cake for a long while.” A growl erupted from Sam’s throat and his grip around Dean tightened.

“We’ll see about that. I don’t plan on sharing you any time soon, Dean.”

“What? Sam! You can’t just-”

“Watch me.”

Suddenly Dean felt like his sex life and his relationship with food just got a lot more complicated.


End file.
